Android SLC-56
The Android SLC-56 (also known as Fast Robot, or Fast Android) is an android enemy found in Plazma Burst 2. This robot that can be encountered in the Levels 7 and 8 of the Campaign. This is an extremely lite and fast enemy, and typically carries some of the more powerful weapons in the game, like the Railgun. The Android SLC-56 is a more dangerous and crafty enemy than the Android T-01187, another Android character often accompanying them in battle. The android does not have heavy armor plating, and in fact has very little armor, but instead makes up for its lack of armor with its very fast movement speed, making the SLC-56 a very dangerous enemy. Albeit lacking heavy armor, the Android SLC-56 still maintains a fairly high health, more that the heavier Android T-01187 and the Civil Security Lite. Weapon Variety These Androids appear to utilize railguns from the Lite Railgun to the Heavy Railgun and the Rocket Launcher. Since update 1.20, they also use Sniper Rifle CS-YipeeKiYays, which may be because of their computer targeting system which permits them to shoot with deadly accuracy. There are two Androids, most likely malfunctioning units that the Marine encounters and will aid him in battle, and are each armed with an Alien Shotgun. Tip These robots are rather easy to destroy for they don't have a large amount of health, but they can however move and dodge gunfire pretty well. The easiest way to destroy them is with an explosive weapon such as the Rocket Launcher or BNG as the recoil will force them to a wall or hill, breaking their bodies apart. In Level 37, there is a "secret" switch that, when found and activated, gives the Marine and Proxy two additional Android SLC-56 s which will become their allies, and are armed with Alien Shotguns, but can also pick up a hidden CS-BNG. You can also play as these by pressing "TAB". Quotes *"Let's rock!" *'"I'm not gonna fight you, I'm gonna kick your ass!"' *'"Haha, easy, Anyday."' *"Now I'm really pissed off. " Trivia *The Android SLC-56 is could be considered part of the Alien race because their lesser versions, the Android T-O1187, are seen spawning with Alien Shotguns; however the androids started a war against the humans and aliens. Also, it is unknown why the androids in Level 7 are fighting human soldiers. A theory might be that they were possibly malfunctioning, taking weapons from the Civil Security and attacking them. This might be a hint that also the Android in Level 42 was probably also malfunctioning, causing it to escape the cave. *These Androids could be the ones controlling the Corvettes in Level 41 . This has yet to be proven however, as the level is also inhabited by Usurpations , that would have nothing to do with the Androids . *When playing as the Android in Multiplayer, running quickly into a wall can actually damage you due to its high momentum and easy loss of stability. *It's more difficult to do a wall jump while you are an android because running too quickly can cause you crash into the wall instead of doing a wall jump. *It is possible that the Android in the bonus level went rogue, and is escaping the Civil Security facility. This might hint that he could be an ally in PB3 . On the other hand, this could simply be a bonus level rewarding those who finished the campaign . Another possibility is the time frame shifted to the past after Level 41 , and this is a scene where the first Android originally rebels against the Civil Security. *In Multiplayer, they are always the main "jigsaws" in escape maps ( e.g. Delta501st-Deathrun) because this "eye" on the SLC-56 resembles the red cheeks of him. *This is the lightest character in PB2 because it flies when shot by a rocket or even a rifle. *It is unknown what faction these androids are on, but it is unlikely that they are allied with humans . *There was a time when the Android SLC-56 only had one quote, which was "Let's rock." But at that time its voice was so robotic, that you couldn't understand its. It sounded more like it was saying gibberish than "Let's rock." The voices for the androids have been somewhat clear, but some quotes are still not clear, to some players. *Androids are one of the Civil Security 's enemies, but for unknown reasons. If humans were the ones who made these robots, they have gone rogue, have gotten too intelligent to the point where they have made their own faction/empire, or they created themselves somehow and are hostile towards all living things. *Android SLC-56 's quotes are what the character Duke Nukem' says, such as "Now I'm really pissed off." * It is proven, and confirmed that the Android SLC-56 is faster than the Mobile rO81-CS. *In Level 37, there are 2 Android SLC-56s that can become your allies. Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Skins Category:Plazma Burst 2 Category:Androids Category:Campaign Category:Levels